A Late Night Question
by TehYellowKitsune
Summary: Title sucks, yeah. Anywho, this is just an exchange of words and...Emotion! Between Mukuro and Hiei. :P My first fic I've ever shared with anyone, so go easy on me. x:


"You know, your constant presence in my chamber is intriguing. Why do you find it so comfortable on that rickety chair?" inquired Mukuro to the silent figure sitting opposite her. A response did not come for about 5 minutes before Hiei responded flatly "I don't know. I suppose your quarters has the best ventilation system."

"Huh. If I didn't know any better I would think it was due to you simply enjoying my company."

"Hn."

Mukuro smiled at him. Hiei had never been one for words - Not when she had first contacted him to join her ranks, and certainly not now, a full year after the Makai Tournament. Ever since the end of that whole ordeal, he had, without failure, slept in that exact same spot, in the exact same position every night. Some nights Mukuro watched him waiting to see if he actually stayed there, and to her surprise he did. She couldn't make heads or tails of it, but was determined to extract an answer.

"Now Hiei, I don't think your muffled grunting is a satisfactory answer."

"Since when do I care if anything I say to you is a satisfactory answer?" He shot back.

"Since these are my chambers and I can very easily force you to sleep in the common rooms with everyone else." She said, her good eye watching him with amusement.

Hiei surveyed her, his eyes narrowing at her pleasant countenance. "You're being a pain tonight."

"Perhaps if you'd take the stick out we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"What do you-?" He nearly shouted. Mukuro had begun laughing, and when she looked up she found herself facing ruby colored eyes that were seemingly ablaze.

"Damn you and your mind games." He spat at her, eyes searching for something other than a sarcastic reply.

"Mind games, Hiei? I'm merely stating facts. You refuse to answer the simple question of why you prefer my chamber and that chair to a perfectly warm and comfortable bed." She said matter-of-factly. Hiei surveyed her and seemed to be thinking of a retort before his mind conked out – He couldn't come up with one. Sighing, he decided he might as well own up to the truth.

"I…Feel as though I'm at peace when I'm in here with you." He said, a slight red appearing on his cheeks.

Mukuro's ocean blue eye widened at the statement. "At peace? With your reactions to my statements, I would think that being in my company only served to feed your need for wit."

Hiei's expression was unreadable before he looked up directly at her and said, once again flatly "You needn't try and analyze me like some experiment. If it bothers you so much, I'm fine sleeping outside." And with that, he made to get up, but was stopped by a sudden movement on Mukuro's part. She looked at him for a minute, ruby eyes surveying the sapphire one with untold emotions.

"On the contrary, I don't want you to leave. I find you…Quite interesting."

With that said, she rose and walked out to the balcony and looked out over the land before her. Only, she wasn't really looking. She was merely standing there, her mind's eye watching the shadow that sat motionless. For what seemed like forever, there was a heavy silence. Then, the rustling of clothes, indicating Hiei had gotten up. "Probably leaving." She said to herself, sighing inwardly. It came as a surprise to her then, to see Hiei had come out and stood next to her. His eyes were closed, so she couldn't make out a solid expression out of the corner of her eye, and giving up, she too closed her eye, her thoughts taking over. She then felt something touch her hand, which was hanging by her side.

Hiei had grabbed it, and his fingers had interlocked with her own. She was shocked for a moment, but did not say anything. What was his reason for this?

"Despite your being an annoyance most of the time, you…Interest me as well." He said simply. Mukuro looked at him and thought she saw the shadow of a smile cross his face. Contented, she looked back out to the night sky, and for once, was perfectly happy with just that. 


End file.
